


Enraptured

by toomanyfandoms1998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandoms1998/pseuds/toomanyfandoms1998
Summary: Severus Snape witnesses the declaration of true love





	Enraptured

Severus Snape stomped into the Great Hall and into his normal seat with a sour look on his sallow face, if this was any other student at least one of his fellow house members would have commented on it, but considering Snape always looked like that not a single person seated at Slytherin table even blinked an eye at him. If someone had asked him what his foul mood was about he would have told them that it was because his first class this morning was Transfiguration. Not that Severus had anything against the subject or even its teacher, despite her blatant favouritism for her own house, but Transfiguration meant class with Gryffindors’, which meant class with the four idiots who had been making his life miserable since he stepped foot on the Hogwarts train before first year. 

Lifting his head to glare across the room at them as he assembled his breakfast, he was taken aback by the fact that all four of them were snickering. Now while laughing rowdily is commonplace amongst Gryffindors in general let alone those four, this was different. The four, self proclaimed ‘Marauders’ laughing like that, coupled with the fact that Black and Potter looked unusually alert for this time in the morning meant only one thing. Some unlucky person was about to be pranked. A small quiver of fear momentarily ran through Severus –not that he’d ever admit that- when he realised that they were alternating between shooting glances at the entrance and stealing glimpses at someone further down the table from Severus. Severus was shocked when he realised who they were looking at, it was Barty Crouch Junior. 

Severus was annoyed at their audacity to prank someone in the Great Hall in front of all the professors, but when he noticed how Barty was acting his annoyance turned into confusion. The solemn Slytherin, who always had a nasty smile on his face and a look in his eye that made people think he was planning their deaths, was bouncing in his seat with a dazed look on his face. Suddenly Barty’s eyes lit up and Severus was horrified when the dazed expression turned into something that could only be described as a love struck expression. Severus turned toward the entrance when the Marauder’s burst into uproarious laughter. Standing in the doorway was someone who looked as love sick as Barty, someone who Black had been pranking horribly since the start of the year, his younger brother-and now heir to the Black house and fortune- Regulus Black. 

A hush fell over the hall when all of a sudden Barty leaped up onto the table, Severus was not looking forward to whatever Barty was about to do, but he was simultaneously glad that it wasn’t he who had been dosed with Amortentia like both boys clearly had been. Severus was briefly distracted with wondering how the four idiot lions had slipped them both the most powerful love potion that existed when Barty began to speak. 

“Hair as dark as ink,   
Eyes as grey as molten steel,   
I love you so much I can’t think,  
My love, tell me how you feel.”

By the time Barty had finished his god awful poem, the entire hall was in hysterics, except the Slytherin table who were horrified that he was embarrassing them all this way. Severus breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomphrey approaching Barty and Regulus respectively, but he groaned when Regulus moved towards where Barty was still standing on the table and opened his mouth. The entire hall went quiet at once, eager to hear what he had to say, 

“My dearest love I….”

Regulus was thankfully interrupted by a silencing spell Madam Pomphrey shot at him; Severus supposed Regulus would be eternally grateful towards her once the affects of the Amortentia had worn off. The whole school watched in amusement as the two boys were led out of the hall towards the Hospital Wing and the fact that the two struggled against the professors and sent longing looks at each other would not help the ridicule they would later face. Severus starred in disgust and rage at the Marauder’s who were all gleefully hiving each other and accepting praise from their surrounding housemates. One of these days Severus would make sure that all four of them paid for the endless humiliation they had caused him and others.


End file.
